HelloHello
by CrookedWoman
Summary: Fuu's father is a Famous drug lord. The Yazuka gang is after their whole Entire family. Fuu's father hires a young bodyguard, Mugen. Both Fuu and Mugen clash heads, but they can't help but feel attracted to each other. Is it love? Or lust?


CHAPTER ONE: HELLO... HELLO

Hello everyone. This is my first Samuari Champloo fanfiction. The paring is Fuu and Mugen. I'm still a tad bit rusty but, I hope all of you enjoy. Please review if you think I should continue and make sure you give a positive feedback. Criticism needed! ENJOY ^-^

Summary: Fuu's father is a Famous drug lord. The Yazuka gang is after their whole entire family. Fuu's father hires a young bodyguard, Mugen. Both Fuu and Mugen clash heads, but they can't help but feel attracted to each other. Is it love? Or lust?

Fuu slept soundly in her warm thick bed. It was a beautiful fall morning. Fuu slowly opened her big beautiful brown eyes. She stared at the wall frowning. Today was going to be a long day for her. Her father wanted to have a 'family meeting'.

"This is going to be a very long day." Fuu sighed and got up from her warm sheets. She gracefully walked over to the window staring at the beautiful scenery.

"Fuu-chan!" A voice boomed outside her bedroom door.

"Hai, papa!" Fuu quickly opened her door. "Is there something the matter? You look upset." She moved to let her dad in her room.

"Fuu, The Yazuka gang is at it again." He sat at the foot of her bed. "I'm hiring a bodyguard to look after you. A friend of mine recommend me someone. He should be here shortly." He could tell Fuu was worried by the expression on her face. Her bright brown eyes tearing up. "Fuu-chan, there's nothing to worry about darling."

Fuu stared at her father in anger. "Nothing to worry about?! Papa, our lives are on the line! Especially yours. I can't lose you too daddy!" Fuu cried. Her father got up to hug her. She buried his face in the crook of his neck. "I can't lose you papa."

"Fuu, daughter." He stroked her long chocolate locks. "i promise, i'll be here. Alive. With you. I love you Fuu. You're my pride and joy. I promise to never let anything happen to you. I know I may not be the best father to you dear, but i'll cut my own head off if I let anyone touch or hurt you. I have to do what I have to do. Now, The new bodyguard is going to take you to Japan. I already paid for a small apartment you both'll stay in. I'll explain everything else once he gets here." He kissed her head softly. "But for now, get dressed, pack some clothes, and meet me downstairs in my office. Okay?"

Fuu lightly nodded. "Okay papa."

"Good." He slowly backed away. "I'll leave you to it then." He slowly turned and took his leave. Fuu sighed once her walked out the door, she locked it and went inside the bathroom. She quickly washed her hair, and brushed her teeth. Once she got out she dried her hair with the pearly white towel she used to dry herself with and threw her hair into a sloppy ponytail. Her wet hair reached her waist. She then searched her drawers and pulled out a black tank top, gray skinny jeans. She slipped the clothes on her slender body. She went into her closet and pulled out her jacket, and knee high boots. She then reached under her bed and pulled out her suitcase. Fuu began packing a light load of clothes. A couple bras, underwear, t-shirts, and two pairs of jeans. She even put a picture of her mother and father in her wallet. After she finished, she glanced around in her room one last time.

"Goodbye old, hello new.." She then turned and dragged her suitcase downstairs.

Fuu made her way into her fathers office. It seemed like someone else was with him. She looked at the man her father spoke too. He had beautiful bronze skin, black curly, unruly hair. His eyes were serious. They were a beautiful shade of gray. Almost silver-ish. He looked very young. Maybe a little older than her. He was very tall. He was about 6''3. God damn, he was gorgeous. She couldn't help but blush when he laid eyes on her.

"Fuu-chan. I would like you to meet Mugen. Mugen this is my daughter Fuu. Fuu dear, This will be your bodyguard." Her father spoke. Mugen couldn't help but eye her. He stared at her for a long minute. Almost making fuu jump out of her skin.

"Erm...hello, nice to meet you." I said giving him a shy smile.

"likewise." He replied back.

"Well I have Jin's waiting for you too at the airport. After you both arrive to Japan. Jin will call a cab telling the driver the address of the apartment. When you get into the apartment go inside the bedroom. I left a debt card inside the top drawer of the night stand. It should have a couple hundred dollars on it. Also, I will refill it every week. You both'll have to sty there until I get there. Try and keep a low profile. Don't get too close to anyone. Otherwise, here." He handed fuu an envelope.

"Whats this?" She took it.

"Ten thousand dollars."

"For?"

"For you guys to keep for emergencies. But here, i'll be back I need to speak with Jin for a little."

Both Mugen and Fuu nodded and stood there in a very awkward silence. Mugen kept his eyes on her. He couldn't understand why she caught his eye. She was so delicate. She was very small. She was probably 5''4. She had beautiful curves. Long hair that reached to her waist, big brown eyes. Full pink lips. Fuu noticed him staring at her.

"Is everything okay?" She asked with concern.

"Erm, yeah... why?"

"You were staring at me.."

"Yeah and?"

"Oh nothing." she blushed.

"Yeah, well don't flatter yourself."

"Umm, so I just want to say thank you..." She glanced around avoiding to make eye contact with him.

"For?" He questioned.

"Protecting me. Helping my father."

Mugen laughed bitterly at her statement. "I'm not doing this for you or your father. I was promised a huge wad of cash, so I took the job."

"Of course..." She rolled her eyes and put the envelope into her purse. "This is going to be a long ass month..."

SO HOW WAS IT? It'll get better I promise. But, review if you want more. Until next time ^-^

P.s: Fuu is 19 Mugen is 23. AND...I know i have grammar mistakes!


End file.
